A Little Push
by Alice's-Love
Summary: Kai loves him so much. But he got it into his head that Ray will never be his. But then he sees something he never wanted to see. Will that push him over the edge? Warning of suicidal thoughts. sorry if summary sucks!


**So I was talking to a friend of mine and like BAM! The idea for this story hit me! I still have a bump on my head.**

**I just want to say, thanks to that friend for helping out with this story! I love you!**

**Summary: Kai loves him so much. But he got it into his head that Ray will never be his. But then he sees something he never wanted to see. Will that push him over the edge? Warning of suicide. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.**

_**A Little Push**_

"KAI! Can we PLEASE stop now?!" Tyson whined

"If it stops you from whining fine! You're giving me a fucking head ache!" I waved them off. Tyson grabbed his boyfriends hand and ran into the dojo. How Max puts up with him I have no fucking clue.

"Wow I'm surprised. Usually when you get a head ache you just make them train harder." My crush came over and sat beside me on the rock I was sitting on. Too bad he wasn't aware of how much he meant to me. I was in love with him.

"Well, today I didn't feel like fighting with them." I looked over at him. He was wearing a loose tank top and sweat pants. He had his usual ying yang bandana wound around his forehead but today for some reason he left his hair loose. As the wind blew his hair fallowed. He was perfect. I wish he could be mine. Sadly that is but a dream. Or maybe a nightmare? A nightmare that haunts me in my sleep every night. Taunting me. Shoving the fact that only in my sleep will he ever be mine. Every time I wake up I feel like dying. Maybe then my pain will cease.

I hear a crack in the sky and look up. The clouds were growing darker by the second. In mere minutes it would probably start to rain.

"Kai maybe we should go inside now."

"You go ahead Ray, I will be there in a minute." he nodded and stood up and walked into the dojo. I watched him the whole way. I sighed. Every time he walks away from me, my heart squeezes in pain. Hell, ever time he looks at me it hurts. I shook my head, wow I'm sad. I looked over to where he had been sitting and noticed something lying upon the rock. His beyblade. I swear if it wasn't for me he would have lost it by now. I picked it up and walked over to the entrance of the dojo.

"Ray, you left your-" I was cut short at the scene that was before me. Ray's lip's were pressed up against Hilary's. Her hands were around his neck pulling his close.

No.

I dropped Ray's blade as my heart throbbed in pain. As they heard the blade hit the floor they both pulled apart and looked at me. Hilary's face went bright red. Ray's was that of pure shock. I stepped back. He pushed Hilary away from him.

"Kai, I-" Ray started, stepping towards me.

"No! I don't want to hear it. It doesn't matter to me." I turned and ran out the door.

I felt tears slide down my face. It had started to rain, I didn't care though. I already new that I would never have a shot at winning Ray's heart, but it still hurt to see him kiss someone else. All I wanted to do was make the pain go away. I ran blindly, letting my feet take me where they wanted to go. As I ran the scenes of Ray and Hilary re-played in my head. This only made me run faster.

Why did I have to fall so hard? I could feel my heart being torn into tiny pieces from the truth. The truth that I could never call Ray mine. The truth that he didn't love me. The truth that he loved another. I felt the tiny pieces that were once my heart blow away. A life without Ray really wasn't a life I could live out.

I didn't notice where I was until I stopped and looked around. I was at the edge of the dam. I gripped the railing tightly in my hands. All I would have to do is jump then my pain would be over, forever.

But could I do it? It wasn't like it would be hard. All I had to do was climb up onto the railing then jump. Simple. It probably wouldn't hurt either. I climbed over the railing. I stood on the other side gripping it to make sure I wouldn't fall. Yet. I looked down. There was a little water at the bottom but not much. I heard splashing to my right but I ignored it.

"KAI!"

I turn my head to who called my name.

"Kai what are you doing!? You're going to fall!" Ray shouted.

"That's the point." He took a step towards me. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" I shouted at him.

"Kai please! Climb back over to this side and we will talk about this!" he pleaded.

"There's nothing else to say Ray. I know how you feel." I turned my head back to the bottom of the dam. "So let me die in piece."

"NO!" I looked back at him. He was crying. His tears mixing with the ran. " YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL! I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND BY AND LET YOU END YOUR LIFE!"

My heart stoped. "But you kissed her! I saw you!" I whispered, more tears flowing from my eyes.

He shook his head. "No, she kissed me!" he stepped towards me. When I didn't say anything he took another step. Am I hearing right? Does he really? I turned around to look at him better. But I lost my footing and slipped.

"NOO!" I heard Ray scream as I fell.

I felt him grab onto my hand to stop me from falling to my death. I looked up at him. He was struggling to keep his grip on my hand.

"Ray, let go! You're not going to be able to lift me back up! I'm going to drag you down with me!" I yelled up at him.

"NO!! IF I FALL THEN SO BE IT! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO!" he yelled back at me.

"You. Love. Me?" I chocked out.

He nodded his head. " I always have, I've been just to scared to tell you the truth."

"Ray, I'm-"

"Kai! I'm losing my grip!" I looked at are hands. My hand was slowly slipping out of his. Then it hit me. I broth my free hand up and grabbed his arm. He started to pull me upward. He pulled me up and over the railing. I landed next to him.

"Kai, I'm so sorry, if I would have told you before how I felt, then this wouldn't have happened!" I sat up and pulled him to my close to me. He rested his head on my chest and cried.

"No! Don't blame yourself. I should have said something before, but I got it stuck in my head that you could never feel the same way about me, that you would never be mine. Ray I love you. You mean the world to me. Please don't ever leave my side." I bent my head down and kissed him softly but passionately on his trembling lips.

He broke the kiss and looked up at me smiling. " I promise I will never leave you. I love you too much to leave." I smiled down at him. This was the happiest moment in my life. Never in a million years did I ever think he would say those few simple words to me. We both stood up then walked home hand in hand.

_**/Back at the dojo, right after Ray left to go after Kai/**_

Hilary stood staring at the doorway that Ray ran out.

"Hilary what the hell was that?! I didn't know you had a thing for Ray!" Max had seen the whole thing from the entrance to the living room.

"I don't." she responded and turned to look at Max. " I just need to give them a little push."

_The end._

**.....**

**Okay, this turned out differently than I thought. Like really. It's not even the same idea any more. It's better!!!** **wow I'm weird like that. **

**Anyways hope you guys liked it!**

**Review please!**

**Ella**


End file.
